Le Mythe d'Aristophane
by Andromede
Summary: On dit qu'autrefois, pour les punir de leur orgueil, Zeus coupa les hommes en deux, et que depuis, chacun cherche sa moitié. Moi, j'ai trouvé la mienne. Mais lui, il l'a perdue. Définitivement. Mû x Saga


**Titre :** Le Mythe d'Aristophane

**Auteur :** Andromède, aka « la fille qu'est pas foutue d'écrire un malheureux drabble sans que ça se transforme en roman »

**Couples :** Saga x Mû (Kanon x Rhada et Milo x Camus sous-entendu)

**Notes :** Je tiens à m'excuser platement auprès d'Ariesnomu, à qui j'avais promis ce (ahum) drabble suite à l'un de ses dessins, et que je fais poireauter depuis de loooongues, très longues semaines maintenant ^^; Je lui dédie ce texte pour me faire pardonner, ainsi qu'à tous les fans du couple Bélier/Gémeaux ! ;)

**Avertissement :** Alors, non seulement y'a un lemon, mais en plus c'est mon tout premier essai dans le genre (yaoi, j'entends : le Athos x Mme de Chevreuse de _Roche l'Abeille_, ça ne compte pas !), aussi je réclame humblement l'indulgence du public ^^; Par ailleurs, le texte est une variation sur le mythe d'Aristophane, dit aussi mythe de l'Androgyne, raconté par Platon dans son ouvrage _Le Banquet._ Vous en trouverez quelques citations disséminées ça et là : elles sont toutes issues de la traduction de Léon Robin et Joseph Moreau, publiée chez Gallimard, collection folio/essais. Le jeu sur l'étymologie du nom de Saga vient quant à lui de ce qu'a révélé Masami Kurumada dans l'interview présente dans le magazine _Saint Seiya Chronicles_.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**LE MYTHE D'ARISTOPHANE**

_« C'était moi, Mû. Moi et personne d'autre. Le visage que tu vois n'est que ce qui reste après la tempête. Si tu es capable d'accepter cela, du plus profond de ton cœur, alors nous pourrons être heureux. »_

Ce sont là les tout premiers mots que Saga m'a dits lorsque je me suis déclaré à lui, voilà presque un an de cela.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été l'_Homme_, pour moi. Celui qui me ressemblait, mais celui qui n'était pas moi ; l'étranger qu'il me semblait reconnaître alors même que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je me rappelle de lui, souriant au dessus de mon berceau. Il hante jusqu'à ces toutes premières images qui tapissent l'extrême fond de ma mémoire, et dont l'adulte que je suis devenu ne sait pas bien s'il s'agit de souvenirs réels ou recomposés. Moitié rêve, moitié réalité, Saga est ma chimère à moi, mon Chevalier aux Tristes Figures, celui dont je voulais faire sauter le masque pour pouvoir couler mon propre visage à la place.

Si j'avais eu les mots, enfant, je le lui aurais dit dès notre première rencontre. _« Tu n'es pas moi, tu es l'Autre »_. Mon Autre.

La moitié de moi, qu'aujourd'hui je peux épouser sans fin, à l'envi, en m'y assemblant encore et encore. Je l'ai accepté, tout entier. Il a tenu sa parole tout comme j'ai tenu la mienne, et nous sommes heureux.

Vraiment.

Seulement, c'est un bonheur étrange, dont j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il devrait être. Parce que même si nous nous complétons, il y a un jour entre nous. Pas une faille, mais un vide, un trou entre deux pièces faites pour s'imbriquer, mais dont il manquerait un petit bout à l'une : quelque chose qui ne peux pas être comblé, une imperfection qui ferait partie de l'objet en lui-même, comme la jambe du petit soldat de plomb dans le conte d'Andersen.

Et moi, j'ai beau me jeter dans le feu avec Saga pour me fondre avec lui, je ne pourrais jamais remplacer ce petit bout qui lui manque. Je suis la danseuse de papier, pas le morceau de plomb en moins. Je l'ai accepté, tout entier.

Incomplet.

Avec ses crimes et sa noirceur, c'est-à-dire avec ce qui lui a été arraché.

J'ai beau être sa moitié, pour lui, je ne serais jamais l'Autre.

**XxX**

L'Autre est parti.

Ou du moins il s'est effacé, en laissant derrière lui des ruines dont je soupçonne Saga lui-même d'ignorer jusqu'où elles s'étendent. Pourtant, Athéna sait que nous les avons explorées, lui et moi, ensemble, chaque fois qu'il m'a ouvert son esprit, avec cette prière muette au fond des yeux : « Entre ».

Entre, toi qui ne peut me soigner, mais à qui je ne veux pas cacher la gravité de mon mal.

Il ne me l'avouera jamais à voix haute, quoique son geste vaille toutes les confessions du monde, pourtant il sait que je sais. Lorsqu'il m'invite ainsi au plus profond de son âme, Saga a peur. Peur de ce qu'il sait que je vais voir, peur du médecin en moi qui pourrait juger la maladie définitivement incurable, et peur surtout de l'amant qui, après ce diagnostic, prendrait conscience qu'il est en train de faire sa vie avec un condamné à mort, et déciderait de le quitter.

Dans ces moments là, j'avoue ne pas savoir si je dois le presser sur mon cœur ou lui balancer un direct du gauche.

A défaut de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'en le quittant c'est moi que je condamnerais, au moins cela me ferait-il réellement quelque chose à soigner.

Oh, je ne dis pas que cela n'arrive jamais. D'avoir quelque chose à soigner, je veux dire… après une chute de Saga dans ce vide qui l'habite. Trois, quatre fois peut-être cette année, je l'ai trouvé debout, le regard dans le vague, perdu dans son propre Temple ou sur les chemins qui courent le long des falaises, comme s'il hésitait à se frapper la tête sur les colonnes de marbre ou à se jeter dans la Méditerranée. Chaque fois, je me suis précipité vers lui, et chaque fois, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas dans ce qui l'entourait qu'il cherchait le soulagement, mais bel et bien dans ce qu'il portait encore en lui : la conscience.

Ces trois ou quatre fois où je l'ai trouvé ainsi, du sang ruisselait d'entre ses doigts jusque sur le sol. Et quand je l'obligeais à ouvrir les poings, je découvrais les morceaux d'ongles incrustés dans ses chairs.

Je ne les lui ai jamais retirés qu'à la main, un par un, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

En lui demandant pardon.

Déesse, savez-vous seulement combien le sage et dévoué chevalier du Bélier a pu vous maudire, vous et tous les dieux qui présidez au destin de vos serviteurs, de ne m'avoir ramené à la vie que pour en arriver là : trouver du soulagement à contempler la douleur sur le visage de Saga ? Il se fait mal, je lui fais mal, et je ne déteste pas cela, car c'est la preuve que son corps lui appartient toujours, que l'Autre ne prend plus assez de place pour que Saga puisse s'échapper à lui-même lorsqu'il souffre.

Sa porte de sortie ne même plus nulle part, sinon à ces ruines inexplorées, et le chevalier aux deux visages n'a aujourd'hui plus qu'à se regarder en face.

Qu'à _me_ regarder en face, et à me laisser guérir ses blessures.

Ou du moins, à m'en donner l'illusion.

**XxX**

Si je ne peux le soigner complètement, en revanche, il n'est pas rare que même au plus fort de son mal, c'est-à-dire de mon impuissance, Saga me fasse sentir à quel point il a besoin de moi. Mon Gémeau est un être fier et pudique, pourtant il n'hésite jamais à déposer son orgueil et sa propre nature d'homme fort à mes genoux, quitte à d'abord me hisser plus haut que lui pour cela.

Ainsi, cela lui arrive régulièrement, lorsqu'il est bien sûr que je suis seul, au fond de mon Atelier, dans les thermes, ou encore quand je me promène un peu sur la plage en l'attendant, de débouler à toute vitesse, sans prévenir, et avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, de m'attraper à bras le corps pour me soulever de terre et pouvoir enfouir son visage contre ma poitrine. Une fois, une seule, la toute première, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui demander de me reposer.

Aujourd'hui encore, je frissonne rien qu'à repenser aux mots qui me sont venus aux lèvres, alors, et qu'Athéna merci, un éclair de compréhension m'a empêché de prononcer. Imaginer le regard de Saga, imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir, si dans un moment pareil, alors qu'il s'accrochait si désespérément à moi, au point d'essayer de me faire rentrer en lui à la place de l'Autre, j'avais été capable de lui dire en face : _« Je ne suis pas ta poupée, chevalier »_… Déesse, plutôt retourner me jeter moi-même dans le Cocyte !

Je m'en suis tellement voulu, alors, que presque malgré moi, j'ai laissé tomber toutes ces barrières mentales qui sont ordinairement les miennes, et qui à la différence de celles des autres chevaliers, protègent non seulement mon esprit des intrusions extérieures, mais également celui des autres lorsque je m'approche d'eux. Les ondes psychiques émises par ceux de sang atlante équivalent en effet à de véritables radiations, si elles ne sont pas filtrées.

De fait, j'ai senti Saga chanceler, vaciller comme une flamme après la bourrasque sous cette vague chargée d'amour et néanmoins empoisonnée, je l'ai senti près de s'écrouler en m'entraînant dans sa chute, et pourtant, il n'est pas tombé. Il a tenu bon.

Comme autrefois, après son premier moment de terreur, devant l'aspect le plus noir de ces damnés pouvoirs psy.

Alors moi aussi, ce jour là et tous les suivants, j'ai tenu bon. Je n'ai pas bronché lorsqu'il a commencé à me serrer fort, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que je sente bientôt palpiter les veines de son front contre mon torse, à travers l'épaisseur de mes vêtements. Jusqu'à ce que mes côtes grincent. Non, je n'ai pas bronché.

Pas même lorsque j'ai senti la première vertèbre craquer.

Les étreintes de Saga, dans ces moments où le vide en lui devient à ce point insupportable qu'il est prêt à tout pour essayer de le combler, briseraient comme verre le corps de tout autre qu'un chevalier d'or.

Et si je me laisse broyer ainsi, si je le laisse éprouver ma résistance face au danger qu'il représente, moi, Mû du Bélier, qui malgré mon mètre quatre-vingts deux et mes soixante-quinze kilos compte parmi les plus frêles de mon ordre, c'est parce que je veux lui montrer.

Je veux lui montrer que même si mes os craquent, même si mes chairs crient, je ne me briserai pas.

Je ne lui manquerai pas.

Pas comme l'Autre.

-Tu n'es pas ce qui me manque, Mû, me murmure-t-il quelquefois. Tu es ce dont j'ai besoin.

**XxX**

Comme cette fois là…

**XxX**

-… _« Or, quand la nature de l'homme eut ainsi été dédoublée, chaque moitié, regrettant sa propre moitié, s'accouplait à elle ; elles se passaient leurs bras autour l'une de l'autre, elles s'enlaçaient mutuellement dans leur désir de se confondre en un seul être, finissant par mourir de faim et, en somme, de l'inaction causée par leur refus de faire quoique ce soit l'une sans l'autre. »_

-Dois-je prendre ceci pour moi ?

Sursautant, je lève vivement le nez du bouquin où j'étais plongé, et me tourne vers l'endroit d'où vient de s'élever la voix bien connue.

-Pour nous, tu veux dire ? répliqué-je en le voyant apparaître sur le seuil de la partie habitable du Temple des Gémeaux où, profitant de ce que Kanon est en vadrouille Athéna sait où avec Rhadamanthe, je me suis réfugié dans l'après-midi.

Saga sourit, visiblement heureux de me trouver là, vautré dans son canapé comme le dernier des squatteurs. Si j'en juge par la quantité de poussière qui macule sa tunique, et surtout par sa fatigue évidente, le chevalier des Gémeaux n'a même pas pris le temps de faire un détour en revenant des arènes… Shion vient de lui confier tout un groupe d'apprentis en bas âge, hauts comme Rôshi sans son chapeau mais déjà plus turbulents que Kiki, Seiya et Milo réunis, ce qui lui prend désormais la plus grande partie de son temps et de son énergie. Quant à moi, bienheureux à qui l'on n'a pas encore confié d'autre terreur que le futur chevalier de bronze du Burin, je m'occupe en ce moment de rattraper le retard monstrueux qu'a pris sa formation durant cette période de guerres sacrées…Autant dire que cela fait une éternité que mon Gémeau et moi n'avons pas eu un moment à nous, et ce soir, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de lui faire cette surprise.

Ni au besoin de le voir, tout simplement.

-Et depuis quand tu lis à voix haute, _sweetheart_ ? me lance-t-il en contournant la table, d'où il vient d'ôter toute une pile de livres afin de pouvoir déposer sa sacoche.

-Depuis que j'ai trouvé du Platon dans le texte sur tes étagères, Simone (1). J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec le grec ancien.

Ses sandales de cuir tombent au sol avec un bruit mou, et je ne puis m'empêcher de froncer mon absence de sourcils lorsque pour toute réponse, je le vois se contenter de rouler des yeux. D'ordinaire, pourtant, ce seul surnom suffit à le faire grimper aux rideaux, ou à essayer sur-le-champ de m'en trouver un encore pire, quand il est en forme… ce qui est apparemment loin d'être le cas, ce soir.

Sans rien dire –il n'en est pas besoin-, je repose tranquillement _Le Banquet_ sur la table, avant de me caler plus confortablement dans le canapé.

-Viens là, murmuré-je en ouvrant les bras.

Nos regards se sont alignés depuis longtemps, aussi malgré la distance n'ai-je aucun mal à le voir : là, tout au fond de ses iris couleur d'émeraude à la lumière, un voile vient de se déchirer. Les bras de Saga s'ouvrent à leur tour, ou plutôt se tendent vers moi, cependant que deux longues jambes nues se décident enfin à avancer, à la conquête de leur terre d'asile.

-Et la version moderne, que tu m'as chipée il y a quelques mois ? me demande-t-il alors, l'air de rien, en se hissant souplement sur le canapé.

-Dans ma bibliothèque… Elle prend la poussière à la place de la demie douzaine de romans chinois que _tu_ m'as volés ces dernières semaines, et que j'ai retrouvés planqués sous les magazines suspects de ton frère.

A ces mots, un léger rire de gorge échappe au Gémeau N°1, tandis qu'il vient se pelotonner contre moi. La tendance chronique des jumeaux à faire « bordel commun », comme dirait Milo, et à mélanger systématiquement leurs affaires est devenue quasi proverbiale, au Sanctuaire, et amuse d'autant plus qu'il suffit pourtant d'un coup d'œil pour savoir à qui appartient quoi. Saga et Kanon ont beau être la moitié l'un de l'autre en termes de génétique, on ne peut vraiment pas dire qu'ils soient superposables… tant au niveau de ce qu'ils éparpillent dans le Troisième Temple que du reste, d'ailleurs.

Car si l'ancien Général de Poséidon sème allègement tuniques sales, vinyles de rock, numéros de _Playboy_ et, étrangement, sous-vêtements anglais (enfin, écossais), Saga quant à lui est tout bonnement incapable de garder le contenu de sa bibliothèque aligné sur les rayonnages, comme on s'en sera peut-être déjà aperçu.

Epopées antiques sur la cheminée, théâtre élisabéthain dans la cuisine ou poésie française entre les coussins du fauteuil, le désordre et surtout le goût profond du Gémeau pour la chose littéraire n'est plus à démontrer … Mais contrairement à Camus par exemple, qui ne sait lire qu'en silence, isolé dans un périmètre où il ne tolère d'autre présence que celle de Milo, Saga ne rechigne jamais à ouvrir ses trésors en public, ni à emmener du monde dans ses voyages au Pays des Chimères.

Être froid et rationnel, le chevalier d'or du Verseau entretient avec les livres une relation que j'ai presque envie de qualifier de mystique, tant le rituel et la communion qui l'accompagnent ont quelque chose d'intime et de sacré. Mais pas le Gémeau, non. Lui, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, a toujours été dans un rapport de partage… Un échange à trois entre lui, les mots, et ceux qui veulent bien prendre le temps de les écouter.

Je me rappellerai toute ma vie avec bonheur de ces soirées où nous, les plus jeunes des Douze qui faisions notre premier séjour au Sanctuaire, nous échappions de nos Temples respectifs et allions nous réfugier avec Saga et Aioros dans les dortoirs collectifs des apprentis bronze ou argent, qui n'étaient alors guère plus âgés que nous… Là, entassés à quatre ou cinq par lit, nous suppliions nos aînés de nous raconter des histoires et c'était toujours le Gémeau qui finissait par s'y coller.... Il avait un don, pour ça.

Elevant le Sagittaire au rang de Comédien Partenaire, il lui faisait tenir tous les premiers rôles, quand lui-même endossait les seconds pour mieux diriger la mise en scène, et tous deux nous rejouaient les plus grands mythes grecs à leur sauce… Je crois n'avoir jamais autant ri qu'à leur interprétation du combat entre Hector et Achille au pied des murailles de Troie.

A l'inverse, quelquefois, Saga s'installait seul au milieu du cercle, et consentait à nous réciter un passage d'Homère ou d'Hésiode, que déjà à l'époque il connaissait par cœur… Il chantait, même, aède d'autrefois venu faire rêver le monde d'aujourd'hui, Saga chantait pour nous ces vers millénaires, qui retrouvaient dans sa bouche toute leur ampleur originelle, celle qui transcende tous les âges et toutes les différences.

Lorsque nous écoutions Saga, il n'y avait plus ni bronze, ni argent, ni or, il n'y avait plus ni Orientaux, ni Occidentaux, non, il n'y avait plus rien, rien qu'une poignée d'enfants vibrant tous ensemble au récit des aventures d'Ulysse ou de Télémaque, plus unis devant la beauté du conte qu'ils ne le seraient jamais devant l'ennemi commun. La plupart d'entre nous ne parlait pas vingt mots de grec, alors, et encore moins de grec ancien, pourtant nous comprenions tout, tant nous fascinait le pouvoir de ce jeune garçon qui à travers les mots d'autrui nous livrait son âme, et en faisait un miroir dans lequel nous nous reconnaissions tous.

En ce temps là, l'Autre, c'était nous.

Nous et les mots, qui jusqu'à la fin sont restés l'ultime rempart de Saga.

-Ne les idéalise pas trop, murmure-t-il tout contre mon ventre, le visage enfoui dans mon châle. Les mots se fichent du bien et du mal. Ils coulaient tout le temps, même quand… je… les déshonorais. Ils ne se sont jamais refusés à la folie, au contraire même. D'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie, je crois n'avoir jamais rien écrit de si bon que dans ces moments là.

Machinalement, je pose une main à l'arrière de son crâne et l'oblige à relever le visage vers moi.

« Ces moments là ».

Jamais il n'a parlé de son mal autrement. Jamais je ne l'ai entendu employer le mot « l'Autre ».

« L'Autre » est un mot de moi…

Un mot _à_ moi. Pas à Saga.

Qui a dit que le Gémeau avait le monopole de l'ironie, ce soir ?

Doucement, je laisse mes doigts courir sur l'articulation de sa mâchoire, effleurant son lobe d'oreille au passage pour jouer un peu avec le discret piercing, avant de lui chatouiller la pommette du revers de la main.

Saga a beau être un guerrier couturé de partout, il a toujours eu la peau étonnamment douce… et sensible aux caresses, aussi. Très vite, il ne tarde pas à fermer à demi les yeux et à presser de lui-même sa joue contre ma paume. Souriant, je le cajole encore quelques instants, fasciné par cette beauté du diable qui s'abandonne à moi avec une candeur de chérubin, avant de déplacer légèrement la main pour inviter le Gémeau à se déplacer avec elle. Docile, mon amant se laisse guider comme je l'espérais, et suit le mouvement jusqu'à basculer la tête en arrière, venant ainsi se caler au creux de mon coude, le visage entièrement tourné vers moi.

Je ne veux plus le quitter des yeux, ce soir.

Comment le pourrais-je, d'ailleurs ?

Saga en effet n'est pas de ceux dont on peut aisément détourner le regard. Il fascine, et il attire. J'ai parlé de « beauté du diable », tantôt, et je ne m'en dédis pas.

Grand, fort et majestueux, véritable type de beauté masculine, l'imposant chevalier des Gémeaux a cependant quelque chose d'incroyablement doux, tant dans son physique que dans sa manière d'être. Or, ce mélange de force et de finesse, cette virilité triomphante mâtinée de délicatesse, tout cela fait de Saga un homme à la fois magnifique et intriguant, sur le passage duquel il est impossible de ne pas se retourner.

Et que dire de son visage ? Cette peinture de maître aux lignes fermes et déliées, à laquelle le temps a fini par donner cette patine commune à tous les chefs d'œuvre… Ici, un léger pli au coin des lèvres, comme s'il les avait trop souvent crispées, une petite ride entre les sourcils, indéchiffrable pour qui n'a jamais fait l'expérience de la colère et de l'amertume, et toujours, toujours !, ce fameux voile au fond des yeux qui les fait quelquefois paraître plus foncés qu'ils ne le sont…

Autant de marques d'usure, qui ne le rendent que plus beau.

Un peu comme cette légère lueur d'absence et de lassitude qui brille en ce moment dans son regard, et qui paradoxalement m'attire alors que je ne rêve que de l'effacer…

Resserrant l'étreinte de mes jambes, entre lesquelles il s'est allongé, je profite de ce qu'il s'offre ainsi à mes caresses pour continuer sur ma lancée, et redessiner tendrement chacun des traits qui composent ce visage encore bien trop soucieux à mon goût… Un léger soupir échappe au Gémeau ronronnant lorsque j'effleure ses cils, longs et fournis pour un homme, cependant que le souffle chaud qui vient ainsi frapper le creux de mon poignet me fait frissonner à mon tour.

Saga rouvre les yeux.

Le vide y brille toujours, pourtant le voile qui en barrait l'entrée vient une fois de plus de se déchirer. Comme un avertissement, mais aussi une prière muette.

Deux yeux verts, couleur d'espoir.

Le cœur battant et le ventre en feu, à tel point que Saga doit certainement le sentir chauffer contre sa joue, je me décide à coller pour de bon mon poignet à ses lèvres, pour les lui en frotter presque rudement. Esquissant un sourire, il ne se fait pas prier pour répondre à l'invitation, et commence à racler de ses dents les bandelettes qui protègent tout mon avant-bras afin d'en dégager l'extrémité.

J'ai beau porter sur moi presque autant de couches de vêtements qu'il y a de cheveux sur la tête de Shion, c'est par ces deux pauvres morceaux de tissu que Saga a toujours préféré commencer l'effeuillage. Autant dire que je me vois mal lui refuser cette attention… même s'il vient implicitement de me remettre les rênes, et qu'il sait par conséquent que ce n'est pas lui qui choisira l'itinéraire de ce soir.

Pour l'heure, sa langue bataille ferme pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma peau, hardiment secondée par ses dents et ses lèvres, dont je ne sens encore la chaleur et l'humidité que par à-coups. Excité par la sensation, refusant tout autre contact qui pourrait aider l'appendice du Gémeau dans sa quête, je rouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir ses mains tenter de se mêler de la partie. Pas de ça, mon gaillard !...

Un coup de cuisse réprobateur et une décharge de psychokinésie plus tard, Saga se retrouve les bras suspendus en l'air, désormais réduit à se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour mener à bien la tâche que je lui assignée.

A la vue du puissant chevalier d'or des Gémeaux qui se tortille ainsi sur mes genoux, gémissant de son mieux, bâillonné par un tampon de tissu et les mains immobilisées, je ne puis m'empêcher de sourire, amusé, tout en contractant moi-même les cuisses au maximum pour ne pas donner violemment des reins contre lui.

Ce n'est pas à moi de venir à sa rencontre, ce soir.

Lentement, savourant chaque mouvement de ses lèvres sur ma peau, chaque ondulation de son corps entre mes jambes, je me concentre à nouveau sur ses poignets à lui, et les libère à leur tour de ces espèces d'instruments de torture ou de momification, sensées protéger ses articulations pendant le combat. Mon Gémeau n'a pas besoin de protection, ce soir… ou sinon de la mienne, sous laquelle il s'est volontairement placé.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il n'est pas rare que Saga s'abandonne ainsi à moi, en me laissant mener la danse à ma guise. Parce qu'il m'appartient, et qu'il aime que je le lui fasse sentir.

Parce qu'il prend chaque jour un peu plus conscience du vide qui l'habite, de la part d'inconnu en lui qu'il ne pourra plus jamais comprendre, et qu'il a désespérément besoin de sentir que son corps et son âme ont encore une autre raison d'exister.

Qu'ils ne sont pas qu'un champ de ruines, mais que de belles choses peuvent encore y germer.

Les trois bandes de tissu rêche atterrissent à peu près en même temps sur le tapis. Toujours docile, mais rudement échauffé, Saga prend à ce moment l'initiative de se retourner pour s'attaquer à mon autre bras, que j'abandonne à ses lèvres sans me faire prier. Son corps pèse lourd, sur mon ventre, je le sens, et pas seulement parce qu'il a toujours été plus massif et plus musclé que moi… mais aussi car à l'image de son esprit, mon Gémeau est tendu, noué, portant le poids de sa fatigue et de l'ombre qui ce soir a pris le pas sur sa combativité ordinaire.

A moi de le détendre, et de lui apporter cet apaisement qu'il me réclame à corps et, sinon à cris, du moins à grands coups de dents sur ma peau.

Coups de dents qui s'accélèrent un peu lorsque je profite de sa nouvelle orientation pour le caler non plus contre mon coude, mais contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse, avant d'ôter ma chaussure et de lui caresser lentement les reins du bout du pied. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappe, cependant qu'il se cambre presque violemment, à tel point que la dernière bandelette se déchire à moitié.

-Shhh, du calme, murmuré-je en téléportant au loin le morceau de tissu, qui nous agace désormais autant l'un que l'autre, avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour le faire basculer au dessus de moi.

Sans broncher le moins du monde, Saga se laisse faire, ce qui me fait sourire de plus belle. Oui, mon Gémeau a décidément envie d'être guidé, ce soir…

Résolu à le soulager autant qu'à ne pas le décevoir, je me redresse sur mon séant et l'attrape fermement par les hanches, que je câline un peu au passage, afin de le soulever comme un enfant et de l'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Souriant, lui aussi, et quoiqu'il ait parfaitement conscience de ses quatre-vingt-sept kilos de muscles, Saga ne cherche pas un instant à me faciliter la tâche et reste mou comme une poupée de chiffons. Il va même, une fois l'opération terminée, jusqu'à se laisser retomber la tête la première, droit sur moi, et ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes sans la moindre retenue.

Répondant avec bonheur à son premier baiser de la soirée, je laisse mes mains remonter tout le long de ses bras désormais nus, pour aller agripper deux épaules larges et robustes, contre lesquelles j'aime tant à me reposer d'ordinaire, mais dont aujourd'hui c'est à moi de prendre soin.

Là, tout en continuant de chipoter passionnément ses lèvres et sa langue, je glisse mes doigts dans le col de sa tunique. Cette vieille tunique d'entraînement bleue râpée jusqu'à la corde et qui s'effiloche de partout…

Plus curieux de lui qu'au premier jour, comme à chaque fois, je prends le temps de jouer un peu dans ce petit creux si sensible à la base de son cou, avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur le lacet qui noue l'échancrure du vêtement. Sésame, ouvre-toi !... Et de fait, dans le genre caverne d'Ali-Baba, Saga n'a absolument rien à envier aux merveilles des Mille et Une Nuits.

Athéna, que je comprends les peintres et les sculpteurs qui donnent tant d'importance aux drapés ! En effet, qu'est-ce qu'un corps nu, à côté d'un corps à dénuder ? Et ce d'autant plus quand le corps en question arracherait des cris d'admiration aux hétéros les plus endurcis…

Un torse ferme et puissant, une clavicule à demie-découverte, une peau semée de cicatrices, lesquelles, bien loin de faire grimacer, donnent bien plutôt envie de les suivre jusque sous les plis du tissu, comme autant de chemins nouveaux à explorer… Comment résister à pareilles merveilles, lorsqu'on a un minimum de sens esthétique, à défaut d'être un jeune bélier aux hormones galopantes ?

Repoussant légèrement mon amant afin de pouvoir le contempler à loisir, je tire un peu sur sa manche droite pour le dégueniller davantage, lui le très noble et très charismatique chevalier des Gémeaux…

Dans cette tenue, à moitié nu, avec cet air d'abandon et de docilité qu'il n'a jamais qu' entre mes bras, Saga ressemble à l'un de ces prisonniers de guerre du temps de l'Antiquité, réduits en esclavage et déchus de tout, dont on ne savait trop s'ils avaient de simples soldats, d'illustres généraux, ou bien s'il s'agissait des rois barbares eux-mêmes, tombés avec leur armée. Et la Déesse sait que je me mentirais à moi-même, si je n'avouais que cette fragilité m'inspire en ce moment bien d'autre chose que de la compassion… De fait, en le voyant ainsi, offert et vulnérable, je me prends soudain à le fixer de ce regard qu'il a si souvent avec moi, celui du loup affamé qui se lèche les babines à la vue d'un agneau esseulé, d'une pièce de viande dont il comprend qu'il lui faut immédiatement s'en saisir, la dévorer, la mélanger à lui en l'absorbant dans son corps, avant qu'un autre prédateur ne s'en empare à sa place.

Toujours sans rien dire, ne souhaitant pas que le silence apaisant du Troisième Temple soit troublé par autre chose que les soupirs et les gémissements de son gardien, je pose mes deux mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses, bien décidé à le relaxer complètement avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit. Ses mains à lui se sont accrochées à mes vêtements, dont il sait depuis longtemps qu'ils ne comportent strictement aucune couture, et je les sens se faufiler presque timidement entre les plis, cherchant ma peau, à mesure que je retrousse sa propre tunique.

A la seconde même où j'atteins ses fesses, le pouce de Saga frôle un premier téton. Nos lèvres se touchent à nouveau, seul moyen que nous avons de contenir un tant soit peu nos gémissements.

Mon Gémeau n'a pas pris de douche, en revenant de l'entraînement des petits, sa peau est encore un peu moite, délicieusement chaude… Phénomène qui ne risque pas de s'arranger, vu l'ardeur avec laquelle il répond à mes caresses en ondulant du bassin.

Ici, agacé par la ceinture qui m'empêche de continuer mes explorations, je la téléporte directement au diable vauvert, avant de glisser franchement les mains dans le dos de mon amant, si vite et si impatiemment que je sens mes ongles le griffer au passage.

Frémissant, Saga courbe un peu le dos, comme pour en demander davantage.

Je lui pince la nuque, amusé, et lui retire complètement sa tunique, qui ne tarde pas à voltiger à travers la pièce pour aller rejoindre la ceinture. Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne porte désormais plus que son boxer, lequel commence à devenir singulièrement étroit… pour ne pas dire étouffant, du moins si j'en juge par la taille de ce qui se presse contre mon ventre. Consciencieux, mais un brin sadique (et à ma décharge, Saga tient en ce moment plus du petit Chaperon rouge venant se glisser dans le lit du loup avec enthousiasme que d'Oreste remettant sa destinée entre les mains d'Athéna), je continue de promener mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, suivant une série de points secrets capables aussi bien de détendre par tout le corps que d'exciter au dernier point même les chairs les plus frigides.

Un des tous premiers « trucs » que m'a donnés Shion, lorsqu'il a compris que j'avais franchi le pas avec Saga…

Et si j'en juge par son volume sonore actuel, je dois vraiment commencer à maîtriser la technique !

-Nnnh… Mû… parvient-il à souffler entre deux halètements rauques au creux de mon cou. Mû, je… S'il…S'il te plaît…

En entendant ces mots, et bien que je sois sensiblement dans le même état que lui, mon sourire s'élargit encore, si c'est possible. Car oui, c'est bien moi que le Prince aîné du Zodiaque est en train de supplier… Moi, le petit Bélier de dix ans son cadet, dont il a autrefois talqué les fesses et qu'il laisse aujourd'hui se repaître des siennes à volonté…

Saga… Mon chevalier, si fort et si fragile à la fois… Un chevalier sans Quête, qui a déjà pourfendu le dragon, _so_n dragon, ce monstre qu'il portait dans son âme, et qui ce faisant s'est tué lui-même car _les légendes ne meurent que si on les accomplit_… Mon Gémeau, incapable de se reconnaître lorsqu'il plonge en lui, mais qui se sent pourtant suffisamment à sa place entre mes bras pour m'offrir ce qu'il est.

_Tout_ ce qu'il est.

-Dou… Doucement, Saga... Va doucement…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, même pour moi, surtout quand le besoin vous raidit les reins au point d'en être quasiment à faire le pont sur le canapé…

Mes mains abandonnent son dos, après une dernière griffure au creux des reins, repassant par les flancs et le nombril, jusqu'à atteindre ces deux pointes de chair dont le durcissement presque instantané nous fait gémir tous les deux. N'y tenant plus, je lui pince presque violemment la première, tout en présentant trois doigts à ses lèvres en guise de bâillon. Etat d'urgence et frustration terminale ou pas, il est certaines choses dont Saga et moi nous refuserons toujours à faire l'économie.

Je sens ses mains se crisper sur mon torse, qu'il caresse pourtant avec beaucoup de douceur, et elles s'extirpent bientôt d'entre les plis du tissu pour aller s'arrimer à mes hanches, derrière lui. Là, en même temps qu'il s'attaque à mon majeur, il entreprend d'ouvrir mon pantalon à l'aveuglette, n'hésitant pas à « tâtonner » plus que nécessaire à certains endroits stratégiques. Electrisé par la caresse, je ne puis me retenir et donne alors un grand coup de bassin… La ruade manque de désarçonner mon Gémeau, mais a au moins le mérite de faire sauter le bouton du même coup.

Grondant de plaisir autant que d'impatience, Saga donne enfin le dernier coup de langue à ce qui va bientôt permettre de nous soulager tous les deux, avec ce qui palpite sous nos boxers respectifs. Encore une fois, j'use et abuse un peu de mes pouvoirs pour téléporter le sien là où il n'embêtera plus personne, pendant que lui me regarde droit dans les yeux, avant d'abaisser vêtement et sous-vêtement d'un seul coup.

Oh, pas beaucoup, bien sûr. C'est à peine s'il les a fait glisser jusque sous mes fesses, histoire de libérer le minimum vital… Histoire d'être le seul à se trouver nu, tandis que je demeure habillé.

Saga, est-ce de me voir passer la langue sur mes lèvres, qui te fait rougir ainsi ?

Sans doute, jamais seigneur antique n'a eu plus bel esclave à son service… Ni Ganymède, ni Antinoüs, mais bel et bien Achille, mais bel et bien Castor ! Avalant ma salive, je le contemple tout mon saoul, émerveillé, cependant qu'il se frotte un peu contre l'arsenal qu'il vient lui-même de dévoiler. Trop affamé pour continuer à tourner autour du plat, mais pas non plus goinfre au point de me jeter dessus comme le dernier des gorets, je glisse immédiatement mes doigts du côté de son intimité. J'ai beau être moins imposant que lui, Saga a toujours demandé plus de temps pour être préparé… Plus de tendresse pour lui faire oublier la douleur, aussi, ce que je m'empresse de lui donner en l'embrassant de nouveau et en cajolant son érection. Il est bientôt complètement détendu, ouvert et dilaté, prêt à m'accueillir comme je suis prêt à le compléter. Nos lèvres se séparent et, dans un même élan, je plie les jambes afin de m'assurer un point d'appui, et lui se soulève un peu sur les genoux avant de venir se positionner sur mon désir gonflé.

Soudain, contre toute attente, il s'immobilise.

Rouvre les yeux.

Et me tend les bras.

-Saga…

Alors, nos regards se croisent à nouveau, et je comprends.

Je comprends ce qu'il souhaite : notre union, mon désir… Je comprends aussi toute l'offrande de Saga, qui non content de se donner à moi comme on se donne à son dieu ou à son roi, choisit de remettre entièrement son plaisir entre mes mains.

Comme pour me dire _« je suis là, prends moi »_.

_« Prends-moi vite, parce que je n'ai plus besoin que de toi, maintenant »_.

Déesse, il y a tant de conviction, dans ses yeux, tant de certitude de ne pas se tromper… Tant d'amour aussi, pour ce pauvre hère que je vois tous les matins dans mon miroir, cet avorton qui se dit alchimiste et qui pourtant est incapable de trouver la formule pour se transformer lui-même et pouvoir remplacer le morceau d'âme manquante de Saga… Tant d'amour pour moi, rien que pour moi, pour un Autre qui n'est pas Lui et qui ne le sera jamais…

Ne pas répondre à cet amour là serait plus que criminel, ce serait sacrilège.

Ebloui, ravalant tant bien que mal la boule qui en a profité pour s'installer au fond de ma gorge, je lui souris comme on sourit machinalement à ce qui nous rend heureux, sans réfléchir, sans volonté particulière d'exprimer autre chose que la joie qu'on éprouve, tandis que je cherche mentalement la connexion avec son esprit pour y déverser tout ce que je peux d'amour et d'émotion. Puis, bien décidé à honorer sa confiance en même temps que sa chair, je l'attrape par les poignets et commence à tirer lentement. Son visage se crispe à mesure que je l'empale ainsi sur moi, continuant de lui faire partager chacune de mes pensées, chacune de mes sensations, pour l'ouvrir au plaisir et ne pas le laisser se concentrer sur la douleur.

Ce soir, je comblerai tous les vides. Je le remplirai tout entier.

Bientôt, Saga s'arrête, enferré jusqu'à la garde. Les joues rouges, presque autant que les miennes, il se redresse un peu et aligne à nouveau son regard sur le mien. Ni une, ni deux, je pose les mains sur sa taille, plante fermement mes pieds dans les coussins du fauteuil, et entame enfin le ballet tant attendu.

Entre pas de deux, pointes, pliés et grands écarts, le spectacle se construit petit à petit, sans oublier la symphonie d'accompagnement, dont le tempo s'accélère un peu plus à chaque nouveau mouvement… Prisonnier de mes bras, emporté au galop par cette même fièvre qu'il a fait naître en moi, le chevalier des Gémeaux s'est appuyé des deux mains sur mon torse et joue des cuisses en rythme, afin de garder une bonne assiette et surtout d'essayer de rester en selle.

La tête rejetée en arrière mais le corps soulevé aux cieux, nous ne pouvons guère plus nous en remettre qu'à notre point d'ancrage respectif, tant la raison a filé loin, très loin de là, laissant la chair partir à la dérive telle un esquif dans la tempête. Les coups de reins se font plus rudes, plus puissants, les ongles s'enfoncent jusque sous la peau, Saga se mord le poing pour étouffer ce qui résonne dans mon esprit comme un véritable hurlement de plaisir. Je ne pense plus, je ne suis plus, je n'existe plus que dans sa chaleur à lui, ce feu qui me dévore et me change en amour liquide, capable de s'infiltrer jusqu'aux failles les plus profondes… jusqu'aux vides les plus funestes.

Là, là ! La bourrasque, la porte du poêle, l'invite à la fusion !... Saga décolle, je le rattrape, c'est l'union du soldat et de la danseuse, le mariage du plomb et du papier qui s'engouffrent ensemble dans le tourbillon du plaisir et se tuent pour oublier qu'ils ne sont pas nés pour s'aimer.

Notre « Petite Mort », à Saga et à moi…

L'Eternité s'est ouverte, laissant la mesure derrière elle, aussi j'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, mon Gémeau cambré en arrière, moi agrippé à ses hanches, aussi bien pour l'empêcher de tomber que pour ne pas me perdre moi-même. L'hospitalité de Chaos a ses limites cependant, et bientôt le cosmos nous rappelle à lui, nous faisant réintégrer nos corps respectifs, unis mais à jamais différents.

Saga s'écroule sur moi, et malgré les restes de passion qui maculent mon ventre, je l'enlace pour le garder au plus près, tant mieux si nous restons collés.

Tant pis si je tremble, si fort que cela lui fait relever le nez.

-Mû ?

Pourquoi je pleure, Saga ?

Ses lèvres fondent sur les miennes, ses mains se posent sur mes joues, son front chaud et gonflé de mille pensées qu'il m'envoie sans réfléchir, sans les organiser, comme autant de fleurs qu'il n'aurait pas pris la peine de mettre en bouquet, ce front là s'appuie sur le haut de ma tête, et je vois ses yeux chercher les miens avec cette tendresse qui n'est destinée qu'à moi.

Qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

A lui, et pas à l'Autre.

Cet Autre que je ne remplacerai jamais qu'au cœur du poêle, dans la mort et dans le feu.

Sans chercher à contenir mes larmes, je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à l'homme que j'aime, pesant sur lui pour le renverser, et pouvoir le dévorer encore, sans nous laisser une minute de répit.

Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai mal. Je veux Saga, je veux son âme, je veux son sourire et son bonheur comme jamais humain n'a voulu quelque chose en ce bas monde. Je veux tout, Saga, _tout_ ! A quoi bon l'amour, à quoi bon s'être trouvés, si l'on doit à jamais rester deux, sans espoir de revenir à l'Entier originel ?

-AH ! MÛ !!...

Saga... Mon prince, mon esclave.

Mon agneau et mon roi.

Mon amant qui se donne, mais qui ne sera jamais totalement à moi.

**XxX**

« Saga », « le sexe », « l'être sexué »… ce qui sépare le genre humain en deux.

Platon, dans _Le Banquet_, imagina autrefois ce mythe, qu'il mit dans la bouche d'Aristophane.

Jadis, lorsque les dieux ne s'incarnaient pas encore, lorsqu'ils se contentaient d'être adorés et ne cherchaient pas à se jouer des créatures mortelles, les êtres humains n'étaient pas ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire des hommes et des femmes. Aux origines du monde, les genres n'étaient pas deux, mais trois : les mâles, issus du soleil, les femelles, issues de la terre, et les androgynes, issus de la lune.

Tous ressemblaient à de grosses boules, à l'image des astres qui les avaient engendrés. Ils avaient quatre bras, quatre jambes, deux visages et deux sexes. Les mâles étaient composés de deux moitiés masculines, les femelles de deux moitiés féminines, et les androgynes d'une moitié de chaque.

Ces êtres doubles, ronds et parfaits, possédaient naturellement toutes les qualités dont nous, chétifs, nous serions restés dépourvus, si Prométhée n'avait un jour volé le feu et ne nous l'avait donné pour nous permettre de gagner notre place au sein de la nature. Forts et vigoureux, agiles malgré leur forme, solides malgré le nombre de leurs membres, ils n'avaient aucun mal à survivre dans la jungle du monde, et même, ils y régnaient en seigneurs.

Hélas, s'ils avaient plus de qualités physiques que nous, ils avaient également déjà le pire de nos défauts : ils étaient orgueilleux. A tel point qu'un jour, être les meilleurs et les plus parfaits sur la Terre ne leur suffit plus, et ils se mirent en tête d'escalader l'Olympe, afin de détrôner les dieux, ce qui évidemment ne fut pas du goût de ces derniers.

Pour les punir, Zeus les foudroya.

Il ne les fit pas mourir non, car les dieux aimaient les honneurs et avaient besoin de fidèles pour célébrer leur culte, mais il fit en sorte qu'ils ne soient plus les créatures parfaites qu'ils avaient été jusqu'alors.

Il les sépara en deux.

Des mâles, il fit deux hommes, des femelles, il fit deux femmes, et des androgynes, il fit les deux ensembles.

Dès lors, chaque homme et chaque femme n'eut plus qu'une chose en tête : retrouver sa moitié, qu'elle soit féminine ou masculine, et s'unir à elle pour redevenir l'être unique et parfait qu'ils étaient au temps des origines du monde.

Ce fut la naissance de l'Amour.

_« L'Amour, réassembleur de notre primitive nature ; l'amour, qui de deux êtres tente d'en faire un seul, autrement dit, de guérir l'humaine nature ! »_

C'est ainsi que les hommes et les femmes qui étaient autrefois les moitiés d'un androgyne cherchent leur âme sœur parmi ceux du sexe opposé, et que ceux et celles qui sont issus d'un mâle ou d'une femelle la cherchent au contraire parmi les individus de leur propre sexe.

Retrouver sa moitié, dit Aristophane, c'est atteindre à la perfection, c'est le moyen de guérir notre blessure originelle profonde, en revenant à cette nature primitive qui est la nôtre.

Est-ce vrai ?

Je voudrais le croire, Saga.

Je t'ai trouvé, toi et personne d'autre, dont j'ai toujours su, depuis les tous premiers moments que nous avons passés ensemble, que tu serais celui qui me rendrait complet.

Mais comme jadis les hommes furent foudroyés en punition de leur péché, toi aussi, tu as été frappé par le châtiment divin. Toi-même partie d'un Tout originel, tu as été sectionné en deux pour avoir eu cette folie de vouloir devenir l'égal des dieux.

Tu as perdu l'Autre, la moitié de toi.

Tu m'as trouvé moi, la moitié de ce que nous étions, ou plutôt de ce que nous aurions dû être.

Fidèle à ton nom, tu n'es pas l'Entier, tu n'es pas ce qui réunit, tu es ce qui sépare.

Toi et moi ne serons plus jamais complets, plus jamais Un.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que nous ne sommes plus que deux.

_**Andromède, octobre 2009.**_

_**

* * *

**_

(1) Je paie des cerises (virtuelles) au premier qui trouve le pourquoi du comment du surnom XD

* * *

**Aède** : poète antique qui, comme les bardes ou les ménestrels, venait chanter ses épopées lors des grands banquets de notables, en s'accompagnant d'un instrument de musique.

**Aristophane** : poète comique de l'Antiquité, auteur de nombreuses comédies, qui fit bouillir Socrate, entre autres exploits ;p


End file.
